The slap heard 'round the world
by Ashori-Chan
Summary: Crack, I still have no idea why I typed this up. Basically, Saika!Anri slaps Panty for flirting with Shizuo. Izaya/Stocking, Shizuo/Saika!Anri


I can kinda explain this. I play The Sims 3, and I made all kinds of sims. Including characters from P&S, and DRRR! Basically, Panty decides to flirt with Shizuo, only to be slapped, yes slapped, by Saika!Anri. I was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes, so I typed this up.

Sorry if it sucks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt or Durarara!

* * *

_**SLAP!**_

Shizuo stared at the two girls, fighting it out. Well, really they were slapping each other and throwing swears. You couldn't exactly call this a manly fight, but never less it was entertaining. All the other males and even a few females seemed to agree with Shizuo. Who knew that a simple date with a dangerous teenage girl could turn into a cat fight?

"Bitch! Stay the hell away from my Shizuo-San!" Saika shouted, slapping the blonde headed girl again.

"Fucking bitch! All I did was ask him if he was single!" The blonde headed girl shouted, rubbing her cheek, and cursing under her breath. _Of course_, she had to find a total hottie with an insane girlfriend already. _**Of course**_.

"I saw him first, _bitch_." Saika shouted, dodging one of the blonde's fist attacks. Too bad for the blonde that she was _much_ more agile then she seemed.

'_Oh, so Saika's finally getting serious?'_ Shizuo though, as he watched the cat fight now turning into a serious fight. Shizuo was tempted to break up the fight, but he just pushed that thought in the back of his head. They started it after all, and he didn't exactly have the patience to try and deal with to bitchy girls.

"Fuck, he doesn't deserve an over-protective girlfriend like _you_!" The blonde said, glaring at Anri. In a swift movement, the blonde took off her… underwear, and even more surprising, her underwear turned into a _gun_. Looking a bit dumbfounded, Saika took out her sword just as quickly as blonde took off her underwear and changed it into a gun.

Shizuo was just as shocked as Saika was, confused was another word, but at the same time he was impressed. Who knew that underwear could turn into a gun? Shizuo noticed that a few males were taking pictures on their cell phones as blonde and Saika were fighting now. Then he noticed it, they were taking pictures of the blonde's _non-existent underwear_. No doubt o post it online.

Growling under his breath, Shizuo picked up a yield sign and knocked the males out, stomping on their cell phones in the process. The people around him soon started to leave; a few of them ran away. The blonde headed girl didn't even notice that she was being photographed by perverted men, did she even _care_?

Shizuo looked at the two girls, dodging each other's attacks, and destroying stuff in the process. Sighing, Shizuo was about to step in front of the two girls, when another girl, this time with black hair and pink highlights and had a weird gothic Lolita dress with no stockings on, acted before Shizuo. She easily blocked their attacks with two swords.

Twirling a lollipop around in her mouth, the girl sighed. "Panty, would you fucking cut it out? This girl obviously has a boyfriend, and she's mad that your horrible taste in men caused to go dick chasing again." That wasn't quite the reply he was expecting from the girl. In fact, Shizuo felt insulted that she thought he was _ugly_.

"… I give, I give. He's just hot, is all." The girl, who was ironically named 'Panty', said, shrugging. "So, Stocking, how was your date with your ugly-ass boyfriend?" Panty teased, her lips forming into a smirk.

Glaring at Panty, the other girl, Stocking, blocked off Saika's attack. "Would you cut that out bitch?" Turning around, Stocking gave her complete attention to Panty again. "He isn't my boyfriend, though he has kissed me before…"

Shizuo stared at both of the girls, when a familiar parka wearing bastard showed up and… hugged Stocking. Shizuo's rage instantly started to boil at the sight of Izaya.

"IZZZAYYYYAAAAA-KUUUUUN" Shizuo shouted, as Izaya had a smile forming on his face.

"Ah, Shizu-Chan, hi! Meet my girlfriend, Stocking! You don't want to mess with her, she's an angel after all!" Izaya said, stepping behind Stocking as her face turned red.

"Go to hell!" Shizuo said, running up to Izaya only to be pinned into a wall by Stockings swords. Almost instantly, Saika came to Shizuo's rescue and started to fight with Stocking now.

All Panty, Izaya, and Shizuo do was stare in disbelief. Well, Izaya was smiling and cheering for Stocking.


End file.
